colms_campaign_worldfandomcom-20200215-history
Darthing Ford
Darthing Ford is a large city built into the mountains of northern Anvar. Although primarily a human settlement, it is also home to a number of dwarves due to its large mines and close proximity to Dura. It was recently the scene of a number of murders. History and Culture Darthing Ford began as a mining village about two hundred years ago. Pioneers from Greyhold and the Northern Route sent labourers to the area (seeking resources) and around the River Redbream they found great reserves of iron, silver, gold and mithril. A miners guild was established, followed quickly by a merchant's guild. Even as the resources were mined, more were uncovered, and people moved in frequently. Despite the height, the lands immediately around the city are adequate for farming. South of Darthing Ford are the highlands of northern Anvar, to the north and west the mountains of Dura. East of the city, however, lies the brooding Sarafey Forest, a great expanse of woodland few enter. Therefore, most of the buildlings in Darthing Ford are a mix of stone from the mines and wood from the forest. Darthing Ford is a prosperous setllement with industries of mining, smithing, lumber and hunting, with a medium sized guardforce and a large degree of independence from the rest of Anvar. Culturally, it is almost a dwarven town, and this race makes up about one third of the poplation. Notable Citizens *Kogan Darkbow - The former lord of Darthing Ford who was murdered recently. *Bruan Darkbow - The ruling lord of Dathing Ford. *Lord Janus - A recently murdered wealthy merchant, noted for his trade agreements with Cramen and Orkay. He was found killed in his home in the central island. *Lord Kavrond - A business-driven dwarven merchant prince who hails from Dura and handled trade with that nation. The party stayed a night at his home in Darthing Ford. *Lord Maran - A reclusive dwarven merchant prince famous for his unfriendliness. *Raster - Guildmaster of the Merchant's Guild *Keren Dal - Guildmaster of the Miner's Guild *Milara - Guildmaster of the Jeweller's Guild *Toric - Guildmaster of the Smith's Guild *Tovac - Guildmaster of the Carpenter's Guild *Brago - Guildmaster of the Leatherworker's Guild *Darl - Guildmaster of the Dungsweeper's Guild *Dinius - Guildmaster of the Scholar's Guild *Pasion - High Priest of Darthing Ford *Falrin - Captain of the Guard *Taliesin - Proprietor of the Four Swords Tavern. The party took an instant dislike to him due to his arrogant manner. *Dragomir and Dragomir II were both born here. *Vino and Marco grew up in this city. In the Campaign Darthing Ford was the scene of a number of brutal murders recently. The party were hired by King Sargon II to discover who was responsible for these murders, and eventually they did so. It transpired that a number of seekers, including Sylas, were killing wealthy merchants. One merchant seemed close to uncovering this (Lord Janus) but was killed by Jack Morgan, who was under the influence of Graz'zt's amulet. Jack soon fled the city. While the seekers escaped, and the lord was killed, further murders were prevented and a new lord was instated. The party found ties from the seekers to the Easthaven Trading Company, specifically Corvale Winterbeard, who thought that he was claiming a monopoly on the Anvarian weapons trade. However, it is very likely that Winterbeard was manipulated by Vandred , who was simply trying to demilitarise Anvar and thus weaken their armies. Evidence of this is the use of seekers and Jack Morgan's involvement. Soon after solving the murders here, the party left. Category:Adventure Sites